The Meeting of Extremely Annoying People
by Neophyte1
Summary: Short for a purpose! Please read anyway!!Umm....just stupidity really. A lot of Relena bashing. To put it in a sentence Relena is holding a meeting of extremely annoying people, hence the title.


The meeting of Extremely annoying people  
  
By: I will not put my name! I will NoT put my—FT  
  
Warnings: nothing really just REALLY bad humor! I mean BAD!!! Relena bashing… (looks innocent) what?  
  
A.N. Ummm okay like I said really REALLY bad humor. I think I'm to tired to be writing.  
  
Jo: Excuses again?  
  
Where have I.. ah HA! Lulu! Now you're stealing stuff from FFX characters!! Whom I don't own I might add!  
  
Jo: You don't own anything. Just be quite!  
  
Hey! I created you and I can….de-create you!!  
  
Jo: That's soo stupid.  
  
So! Anyways on with the fic! Don't pay attention to me!!  
  
  
  
Relena stood up and cleared her throat, "Attention! The meeting of extremely annoying people has come to order! ATTENTION!! Ugh! You're all soo annoying! Stop talking and listen to me!" silence fills the already empty room. "Now the first order of business. How to capture and rape Heero Yuy (say it like Mojo Jojo). For I want Heero Yuy as my Heero Yuy." She looked around the EMPTY room for anyone who had a suggestion. "Yes, you in the back."  
  
'Why don't you just kidnap him?' said a figment of her imagination (aka Dorthy)  
  
Relena sighed gravely, "I have tried that a many times and failed! He just won't stop fighting! Do you think he doesn't like you? I mean me."  
  
"AWWWWWW!!! Of course he doesn't like youuuuuuu!!!"  
  
"Gir! What are you doing here! You're NOT annoying!!!"  
  
"But FTEEE! I wannaa—"  
  
"No! Leave NOW!!!"  
  
"AWWWwww" Gir dissapeared  
  
"That's not nice at all!" A tear falls down her cheek and then- "Okay so how are we going to get Heero to jump my bones" She giggled slightly like the annoying school girl she is.  
  
Imaginary people shudder while annoying imginary people raise their imaginary hands.  
  
"Yes you in the front."  
  
'Lets have OZ capture him again and then you drug him with that sex drug you always have handy and then…' Hilde blushed slightly. (2)  
  
"Sorry, already tried it. It didn't work either." She placed her hands on her desk 'forcefullly'. "We HAVE to get Heero Yuy to JUMP MY BONES!!!!!"  
  
'Lets dress you up as Duo and-'  
  
"Don't you DARE say another word! I will not and I mean WILL NOT dress up like a drag queen!!"  
  
'But Duo's a guy…' Dorthy said.  
  
Relena looked lost for a minute and then her gaze went cloudy. Drool began to pool in the corner of her mouth then it spilled over.  
  
'Relena-sama? Relena-sama??'  
  
'Lets leave her! She's stupid anyway!'  
  
'Lets shoot her! Yeah! Shoot her shoot her!!' And thus Relena's imaginary 'friends' began to chant 'Shoot her' in there imaginary voices in her imaginary brain. Relena didn't come out of her stupor until all ofher imaginary friends dissapeared and so…  
  
"Attention! ATTENTION!! The meeting of extremely annoying people has come to order!" she banged her imaginary stick (yes stick) on her table.  
  
"Ms. Relena, are you alright? It would seem that you are having a nightmare or something."  
  
She kept banging on the United Sphere's conference table yelling "We have to find a way to get Heero to JUMP MY BONESS!!!!!!"  
  
And so they called sequrity and security called the cops and the cops called the hospital and the hospital called the psyco ward and the ward called no one other than….HEERO YUY!!! (who shot her in the head and moved on with his life.)  
  
(2) Okay that isn't for Hilde liking fans. Personally I don't like her cause she wants Duo for herself… I WON'T let that happen!!!  
  
A.N. Okay I know that wasn't even funny! Hell I don't think it's funny. But if someone out there finds this humorous then review it please! And review some of my BETTER fics!!  
  
Why did I write this? Cause I hate Relena I think she's a cow. What is the purpose? I have no idea. Why post it? Someone might like it?? (looks around hopefully and sees everyone shaking their heads) 


End file.
